


A Little Bit of Red

by FluffyTuuna



Series: A Little Bit of Red(One Piece Soulmate Au) [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: All the straw hats are platonic soulmates(save for ZoSa and Frobin), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon-Typical Violence, I just want my sad boy to be a little happy, M/M, Some hurt/comfort, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, this is purely self serving shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 03:11:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15921592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyTuuna/pseuds/FluffyTuuna
Summary: Soulmates were never something Law put much stake in, even as his parents lauded over them and Lammy fantasized about hers. He had even less faith in them after Flevance was destroyed and he was left wondering where his were.For Luffy the topic of soulmates was always on his mind, he’d have a crew full of his soulmates and wouldn’t take no for an answer. They were all his special people afterall.





	A Little Bit of Red

**Author's Note:**

> There are a few different types of soulmate marks in this fic, Romantic, Platonic and Life-Changing. 
> 
> -Romantic marks are bright red(you can have a one sided romantic mark, it will be very obviously faded)
> 
> -Platonic marks are white
> 
> -Life Changing marks are Black and exclusively one sided, worn by the person who will have their life altered(it can be a good or bad change in your life)

 

Names were something Luffy thought were very special, they could tell you a lot about a person. The snobby royals in high town usually had long, hard to spell names that made you think way to long about how you’d spell them. While awesome people like Shanks and Makino had nice simple names. Even the pirate king had an easy name!

 

All the names he had on his body were super cool too, but Traffy- Trafull.. Trafal-guy that was it! Trafal-guy’s last name was a little hard to remember. But it was his only red name so it had to be the most special. He still remembered Shanks drunkenly dragging Benn over one day to say it was so, and whatever Shanks said had to be true.

 

“Wow, you really weren’t lying about having so many soulmates!” Sabo sounded astonished as he prodded at one of the black names that littered Luffy’s arms like he was trying to make sure they weren’t drawn on.

 

“Why would you think I was lying!?” Luffy pouted at the accusation raising his fists like he was ready to fight, “Ace has even more than me! He’s even already shown you his!”

 

“I didn’t believe him at first either! I mean why would a ass like Ace have so many names? It’s unheard of to have more than 10 names, and he has almost 20! He definitely doesn't deserve  _ that  _ many!” Putting his arms up in defense of himself Sabo stopped short at the offended noise Ace made from where he was trying to start a fire.

 

Turning to face them Ace glared at them and pointed a sharpened stick towards Sabo, “At least I don’t have to marry a  _ Koala.” _

 

Standing up so fast he knocked over his makeshift chair Sabo’s face was quickly turning a brilliant red, “like you’re one to talk! You have someone named Little  _ Oars _ as a soulmate- and for the last time it’s not an actual Koala! That’s just their name!!” 

 

Satisfied that he’d gotten under Sabo’s skin Ace gave the two of them a shit eating and turned back to the fire, jabbing at it with his stick “Whatever makes you feel better Sabo.”

 

X-x-X

 

The names branded on his body used to actually mean something special to Law. An ideology his father and mother carried through to their untimely death. But after Flevance, after seeing a group of children and a single defenseless woman cruelly tricked into their death, after leaving Lami sat in a burning house, after laying under the still warm bodies of people he once knew; all he wanted was to watch the world burn.

 

Seeking out Doflamingo Donquixote seemed like the obvious course of action, the man was lauded as the most brutal pirate to ever grace the North Blue and as much as he didn’t want to admit to himself, with how much his parents glorified soulmates- he may have been looking for some sort of salvation or even comfort at the time.

 

Of course he didn’t want to be taken in due to some sort of sick pity for a dying child that carried his name. Even in his current state he had too much pride for that. So he took a blade to the back of his wrist scarring the name on his skin beyond recognition. After that he went about strapping dozens of salvaged military grenades to his body; heading to where the Doflamingo family base was rumored to be.

 

The other name, of what could be anywhere from Doflamingo’s brother to his son, on Law’s thigh could prove to be a liability, but he had enough common sense to know better than to take a blade to his inner thigh where such a crucial artery lay. It was a stark white compared to Doflamingo’s black, and against his growingly pale skin it was nearly unnoticeable.

 

Hopefully it would stay unnoticed.

 

X-x-X

 

Out of the three of them it was Sabo, with the least names -just Luffy, Ace and Koala’s- who was undoubtedly the most obsessed. He was always going on about how he thought they’d look or act, head over heels for someone he’d never even met before.

 

“-and I bet they’ll be selfless and caring.” Finishing his speech Sabo let out a happy sigh, staring up at the clouds along with the other two to their trio. Only earning an irritated groan from Ace who rolled over to bury his face in the grass.

 

In response Sabo let out a offended huff kicking Ace’s shin, “don’t act like you never think about how your soulmate’ll look or act!”

 

Ace’s “well I  _ don’t _ ” was muffled within the ground and he abruptly pushed himself up out of the dirt, “unlike you losers I don’t think about stupid stuff like that. Soulmates don’t always turn out well you know! There’s  _ no one _ in this world who’s obligated to love you!”

 

“‘That doesn’t mean you have to assume the worst!” Sabo shot up with a shout, ready to brawl over this topic as usual.

 

“I think they’ll have a great smile!” Luffy’s sudden shout brought Ace and Sabo out of their glaring match.

 

“What?” They both stared down at Luffy who was grinning at them from the grass.

 

“My  _ soulmate _ soulmate, the red one! I don’t know what they’ll be like but I’m sure they’ll have a great big smile!”

 

X-x-X

 

Tossed into an alley roughly by Corazon Law wondered if the man's patience for him had finally run its course and he’d be murdered, tossed in the garbage bin that sat in the back of the alley like a piece of trash.

 

Then Corazon started speaking, now  _ that _ was new. 

 

It was only after Corazon displayed his devil fruit that he shut up and let the man tell him why he should get out of Doffy’s gang. He almost wanted to ask what the idiot expected him to do after he left. Curl up in a nice cold ditch and just let nature take its course? But instead what came out of his mouth was- 

 

“Your name is Rocinante right?” Well that secret was out of the bag, he winced internally. Although Law supposed it didn’t matter much anymore now that Doflamingo had already offered to search for a cure when he % had no idea of their bond.

 

The shock was plain on Corazon’s face at the question and while he collected himself Law eyed the lit cigarette that was straying a little too close to Corazon’s feathers, “I- how do you know that? Did you overhear Doffy say it?”

 

“I’ve known it since even before I joined the family.” Not giving Corazon the chance to reply he rolled the hem of his shorts up a bit to show off the name on his thigh, “I figure since you gave me a secret I’d give you one of mine. You are one of my soulmates though your name is a little hard to make out-“ Law was abruptly cut off by Corazon grabbing his shoulders, leaning in till they were practically nose to nose.

 

“Tell me you don’t have Doffy’s name.”

 

X-x-X

 

Losing Sabo sparked a fire in his heart to never lose another one of his special people. Especially the people whose names were written on his body like a reminder note that he had a mission to protect them. One of those missions he’d already failed in.

 

Ace was even more broken up about it than he was. Moody and acting even worse than when Luffy first showed up at Dadan’s shack, disappearing into the forest for weeks at a time and coming back occasionally just to get bandaged up. It made his chest hurt seeing Ace act like it was something he was dealing with on his own.

 

That year even as Ace teased him for it, he made it a point to write down all his soulmates names on the ground below their treehouse. He did it every day before bedtime, even if he misspelled Traffy’s name a few times… okay maybe every time but no one had to know that.

 

And he didn’t comment when Ace came back from town late one day wearing a wide necked shirt showcasing how Sabo’s once visible name on his collarbone was instead a blacked out square, with an angry red outline that matched the scratchy red outline of his eyes.

 

X-x-X

 

Crying to himself as he crawled into his and Corazon’s dingy -no, he supposed it was just his dingy now- Law thought back to the words that nun had imparted onto him shortly before her death.

 

Someone would always reach out a helping hand to him? 

Sure they would, but only to be shot dead by their own brother while freezing to death in the snow solely because of  _ him _ . 

 

What a fucking  _ joke. _ Law sniffled pathetically at the thought of Cora-san’s body lying in the snow and used his cloak to scrub at his cold, snotty face. Standing in the precariously rocking dingy he tried to remember how Cora-San would steer it, faintly hoping that the next island was close.

 

He had much, much more than just a life debt to pay.

 

X-x-X

 

Seeing Ace off to sea was a bittersweet moment for both of them and Luffy found himself crying the whole time, wondering if Ace and Sabo would’ve stayed for another few years if Sabo was still alive. Always the worrywart, Sabo probably would’ve been appalled at the thought of leaving Luffy on his own in a forest for 2 years. 

 

But Sabo wasn’t alive, and Ace was clearly burning to get off of Fuschia. 

 

Luffy couldn’t blame him, Ace’s life on Fuschia had kinda sucked, with a capital S. Plus Gramps would definitely drag Ace to the nearest marine base the minute he turned 18, and neither of them wanted that to happen.

 

X-x-X

 

If you locked Law in a room and told him he could only leave if he wrote down what he’d experience on the next island over from Cora-san’s actively decaying corpse he’d never be allowed to leave. Mostly because running into a pair of teens a couple years older than him bullying a crying polar bear is most definitely, certainly, something that would only happen in a drug fueled dream.

 

Yet here he was standing in the middle of that scenario, on shaky legs berating the older teens for being so cruel. He seemed to be doing well too considering how embarrassed they looked. Though he’d think back later- that might be because they were being yelled at by someone who looked half their age due to his stunted growth.

 

Finishing his rant he stood there breathing heavily, taking in gasps of cold air while still glaring at the older teens. Freezing up when he heard shuffling from behind him, the polar bear getting up no doubt. And polar bear no matter how small was still a vicious carnivorous-

 

“Thank you for standing up for me.” The voice from behind him was high and nasally like a child with a stuffy nose, and Law whipped his whole body around to find the source of the voice. Far too fast for how lightheaded he currently was, coming face to snout with the bear as black dots started taking over his vision. He swayed on his feet, trying to steady himself before falling face first into the snow. 

 

Through his last moments of consciousness he could feel someone touching his forehead, a hiss of surprise and arguments over where he should be taken. 

 

X-x-X

 

Finally setting out onto the ocean after so long spent waiting in Ace’s shadow and training with no partner save for Gramps who came back every once in a while left Luffy feeling giddy. He couldn’t wait to feel the rocking of a boat beneath his feet. To get closer to reaching Shanks!  To meet more of his soulmates! But more than anything to become the pirate king!

 

He was barely at sea for a full two days when he ran into a cowardly pink haired boy named Koby. Who’s head didn’t even come up to Luffy’s shoulder and most surprisingly had Luffy’s name in black wrapping around his wrist. 

 

He’d meet all of his soulmates in no time at this rate!

 

X-x-X

 

Shachi and Penguin were a pair of idiots, was the conclusion Law came to after less than a hour of knowing them. He would say that their names alone were a tip off, but he couldn’t speak much in that regard. He was going to be a pirate named Law afterall.

 

He’d been brought back to one of their homes due the fever that had cause him to collapse after his rant. Snuggling against his side was the polar bear they had let tag along, or more likely it had demanded to be brought along.

 

Nearly melting and cocooned in what seemed to be all the blankets and coats the two boys owned, Law amused himself watching them run around the house like chickens with their heads cut off as if he was bleeding out and not running a fever. 

 

X-x-X

 

Luffy met a unbelievable number of his soulmates in the next few weeks after parting with Koby-who joined the marines despite Luffy’s insistent offers of joining up and making a super cool soulmate only crew-first was Zoro, then Nami, and Usopp. Sanji was still acting pretty awkward, but Luffy guessed he would be too if he didn’t have any soulmarks.

 

Chopper wasn’t someone Luffy or anyone else on the crew expected, but he was super cool to have! Ace would be so jealous when he saw how cool Luffy’s crew was becoming.

 

X-x-X

 

Law’s original plan after meeting Shachi and Penguin was to mooch off of them just until he could control his devil fruit enough to get all of the white lead out of his system. That plan quickly went to bust over the months he spent becoming friends with the two of them and the talking polar bear. That was in fact not a talking polar bear and actually some race of creatures called Minks, he even had a name, Bepo.

 

Long months where Shachi and Penguin helped him despite having no obligation to do so turned into years spent messing around on the tiny island. The tiny island that he could spend the rest of his life on, away from Doflamingo if he so choose.

 

The thought of it was tempting, but right when he was close to deciding to settle down for a life of fishing, a crew of scientists docked on the island. An ungodly bright yellow submarine as their vessel. A submarine that practically screamed ‘take me.’

 

Turning towards his friends who sat near the docks with him he posed an important question, “what do you three think of being pirates?”

 

X-x-X

 

Running into Ace at Alabasta was another thing Luffy didn’t expect but sure didn’t mind, he got to show off his crew so far and catch up with his brother.

 

After dinner one night he sat down next to Ace, with his legs through the bars of the railing on the merry. Luffy kicked his legs mindful not to lose another flip flop after the last time he accidentally flung one of his shoes into the ocean and had to walk around with one sandal for a week until Nami would pay for a new one.

 

“You seem a lot… better Ace.” Luffy struggled with words for a moment, but was genuine as he smiled at his brother who seemed happier than he was the last time they’d seen each other. Maybe even happier than he’d ever been in Fushcia.

 

“Well meeting all of your soulmates will do that I guess.” Ace’s eyes softened as he looked up at the starry sky and laughed a bit, “now if I make any comments about how I shouldn’t have been born I have 15 of White-Beards commanders to beat me over the head with compliments.”

 

“Is one of them your  _ soulmate  _ soulmate??” Luffy beamed, leaning forward, too far into Ace’s personal space.

 

Ace went red at that, pointedly turning away from Luffy, “Yeah one of them  _ is,  _ he’s also a big flaming chicken. So Sabo’s definitely laughing at me from the grave.”

 

Luffy snorted at that, breaking down into a complete laughing fit.

 

After calming down from it Luffy took in Ace’s stern glare and crossed arms, “Oh.  _ Oh _ you’re not joking.”

 

X-x-X

 

A knock on Law’s door broke his concentration on the book he’d been reading through, “Captain?” Bookmarking his page he swiveled his chair towards the door.

 

“What is it Bepo?”

 

Timidly the door was pushed open, revealing the Mink, “Well, I wanted to talk about… the uh name on your shoulder, I know you don’t like to talk about your names but-“

 

“Just get on with your question.” He regretted encouraging the other when he saw Bepo go stock straight, like a marine saluting their captain and he sighed, this would certainly be a long one.

 

“The name matches up to that rookie  _ Monkey. D Luffy  _ and...he should be showing up on Sabaody along with the rest of the supernovas….”  Bepo began twiddling his thumbs clearly trying to buy time as he thought through his next sentence carefully, and Law waited patiently while staring at his companion. “Anyway! I was thinking it’d be good for you to….try and seek him out! Romantic bonds shouldn’t be taken so lightly- we Minks even shave ourselves yearly to look for bonds so-“

 

Cutting Bepo off once again with a wave of his hand Law sighed again, swiveling on his chair to get back to his book, “..if and only  _ if  _ we run into each other on sabaody I’ll talk to him, but we have no idea what he’s like and I don’t want to start an unnecessary fight by seeking him out. Will that make you happy?” 

 

“Very!” Practically skipping Bepo turned to leave but stopped in the doorway, “Oh! Can we surface soon? I’m getting so stuffy in here…”

 

“Whatever, just go tell Shachi and get out of my room.” Watching Bepo skip down the hall Law mindlessly started scratching at the ugly, scarred over mess that his wrist had become.

 

X-x-X

 

Of all the things the Strawhats expected to run into during the slave auction, Luffy’s romantic soulmate certainly wasn’t one of them. Having seen all of each other's soulmate marks over time, most of them recognized the hissed,  _ Trafalgar law  _ that came from a redhead in a feather coat standing by the door of the auction house next to them. Following his glare the members of the crew who were paying attention laid their eyes on a man who had to be nearly Robin’s age, currently flipping off the angered redhead.

 

“Is that really-“ Nami whispered the words, shocked. She could see Luffy out of the corner of her eye notice and zero in on the lanky man. Luffy now nearly shaking with excitement compared to the stiff seriousness he had walked into the auction house with.

 

Robin’s eyes bore into the man in the stands she loosely crossed her arms as she said, “We all knew there was a high chance we’d run into him here. He is a supernova afterall.”

 

“Yes but not at the  _ slave auction _ .” Nami hissed back, noticing Luffy start to go down the aisle to where his soulmate was sitting she moved forward to grab Luffy by the wrist, grabbing him firmly.

 

“I know you’re excited Luffy, but we really,  _ really  _ don’t need to draw any more attention to ourselves. Your soulmate isn’t going anywhere, just wait for a little bit, please.” Nami’s pleas were considered in Luffy’s head for once in a blue moon and she got her answer in the form of a tense nod. Nami sighed in relief, while Luffy’s eyes stayed trained on the, if Nami was being honest to herself slightly dumpy looking man.

 

X-x-X

 

Of course his soulmate would be the kind of person who would punch a celestial dragon in the face with enough force to kill a man and proceed show absolutely no remorse or hesitation afterwards. 

 

Clearly nothing in life could ever be easy for Law. 

 

Although, he thought, this he could use. A strong person with no fear of higher powers and more than likely a feeling of dedication towards Law? Doflamingo might finally have something coming to him.

 

But first he had to live through the rant his soulmate was directing at him that bordered on nonsensical whining. Standing in the doorway of the auction house he apathetically waited for Luffy to finish.

 

“And I can’t believe you joined a crew- no! Even worse, you made your own crew! I had  _ plans _ ! You were supposed to be the last member of my crew, you could’ve even been first mate!” Luffy waved his arms around like a toddler having a temper tantrum all while pouting like a toddler.

 

From ahead of them there was a snort and Law looked up to see Eustass crossing his arms and tapping his foot, “you love birds going to be done any time soon? I’m not looking forward to being here when an admiral shows up.”

 

Tapping his sword against his shoulder Law chuckled while bypassing Luffy, “don't get your panties in a twist Eustass-ya. Weren’t you just saying you’d deal with them all by yourself? Unless… oh dear, are you scared of facing that many marines on your own?”

 

Law received a growl in return, “ _ Bite my ass, Law _ .”

 

“Unfortunately I just ate Eustass-ya.” 

 

X-x-X

 

“Are you sure we should leave your soulmate behind like that Luffy?” Choppers voice broke the heavy silence as they ran from the slave house, “I mean not that I don’t think he’s strong! He’s gotta be considering he’s a supernova, but maybe we should’ve stuck together!”

 

“Don’t worry about it Chopper! Traffy said he had some other stuff to do first but that we should meet up before we go to the new world!” Luffy’s excitement was near infectious and everyone found themselves with smiles and grins on their faces.

 

Their smiles were wiped off their faces when Kuma, one of the seven warlords dropped down in front of them. Looking down at them with a dead stare.

 

Usopp let out a scared scream in response, moving to hide behind Zoro, “I’m not gonna lie I think another captain would be a little useful here!”

 

X-x-X

 

Law watched on rather impassively as Luffy struggled through the war of marineford. On the large screen projected by the den-den mushi he could see his soulmate getting thrown around like a rag doll. He pointedly ignored the looks of concern he kept getting thrown from his crew. 

 

After a few more minutes of watching Law tapped his finger against the scabbard of his sword before standing up, heading towards the submarine.

 

“Eh? Captain where you going?” Penguin was the first to question him and the others followed suit with their own questions until Law cleared his throat and they quieted down.

 

“I think it’d be a shame if Luffy-ya died there, don’t you?” Law didn’t miss the shit eating grins sent his way by all of them, but chose to let it pass this time. 

 

X-x-X

 

When Luffy came out of his coma, destroying the roof of Law’s sub had admittedly been a bad decision. His fit of rage over losing Ace hadn’t been too smart either, he was mad at himself for forgetting all the other people whose names he carried with him! But he was almost more disappointed to get back to where Law’s submarine had been docked only to find that the other had left as quickly as possible. 

 

Even if Law didn’t want to join his crew, Luffy at least wanted to be able to thank him!

 

Rayleigh cut into Luffy’s sinking mood with a hearty laugh, “quite a fickle one you’ve got there! You’ll have to try a whole lot harder to win someone like him over- Oh! He did leave you your hat though. He’s a bit uppity, but you can tell he’s got a bit of good in there.” Rayleigh plopped the hat down not so gently on a rock besides him, beginning to mutter about someone named Rouge acting scarily similar.

 

X-x-X

 

“You’re just going to  _ leave _ him there? After his  _ brother _ died  _ and  _ he just had a emotional breakdown?” Penguin towered over where Law was lounging on the deck ready to take a nap. Well he had been before Penguin had decided Law needed a talking to, and with his hands on his hips like that Law couldn’t help but think that Penguin was starting to resemble the mother hen he denied he was.

 

Law merely gazed up at Penguin with a lazy stare, “if you were going to be this offended you should’ve stopped me before we left.” He said the words bordly, leaning back against Bepo.

 

In response Penguin shook his head like he was talking to a child, “If any of us tried to stop you, you’d have tossed all of us into the hull and piloted the Polar Tang through the calm belt on your own.”

 

“I mean,” Law opened his mouth to defend himself but stopped at Penguin’s scalding glare. “well...I can’t deny that I might’ve.” 

 

A snort came from the sub’s main door and Law turned his head to see Shachi bringing out lunch, “Don’t lie, you absolutely  _ would have _ you big, emotionally constipated hot mess.”

 

X-x-X

 

Luffy relaxed in the presence of his crew while they traveled through the underwater current. Overjoyed to be reunited with all of them after two years, he sat in the still warm grass on the sunny listening to Franky and Robin be gross with each other just behind him. 

 

He was quickly drawn into Usopp’s story about defeating 5 giants single handedly on the island he’d spent their training years on. Chopper let out a shocked squeak next to him as Usopp starting explaining how the giants had cornered Usopp, leaving him no way to escape then- 

 

“Did you hear the news about your soulmate?” Nami interrupted their story time, crouching down in front of Luffy. 

 

Luffy’s eyebrows shot up at that, “What news about Traffy? I didn’t get  _ any _ news while I was training!”

 

“ _ No news? _ ” Said Robin, sounding offended at the sheer idea. 

 

“No news.” He confirmed nodding his head dutifully, “but what’s going on with Traffy? is he okay? Do I have to beat someone up?”

 

Before anyone else could answer Sanji came out with drinks for everyone and clearly having heard their conversation spoke up. “That grungy looking bastard joined the warlords-“ he paused to hand Robin her drink, shooting her a wink as he handed it off, “here you are Robin dear. Anyway, if you believe the newspaper he got the spot by handing the Marines a crate of 100 pirate hearts.”

 

“It’s not like we haven’t done as bad ya’ shitty cook.” Zoro-who had been napping last Luffy checked-yawned, “the only difference is we don’t nicely package the people we kill.”

 

Sanji gave Zoro a sharp glare at the mention of killing, “I try  _ not  _ to kill people unlike you, shitty moss head.”

 

“I guess that’s just something else I have over you then.” They could all hear the grin in Zoro’s voice even without being able to see him and they all chose to ignore it when the two started screaming at each other. Even two years couldn’t change that, it’d seem.

 

Ignoring the shouting of Sanji and Zoro, Nami shook her head. “It’s not so much a problem that he became one, because honestly the benefits are  _ wild  _ and it’s so easy to abuse the system- case and point crocodile.” Nami paused for a second to take a sip of her drink, “but disregarding the benefits it’s just  _ worrying  _ that the marines have any say over your soulmate.” She chewed on her lip, eyebrows furrowing and opened her mouth to say something else-

 

“It’ll be fine, I believe in Traffy!” Luffy gave them a gleaming smile to put them at ease, “Traffy is smart like Robin, I could tell. I’m sure he knows what he’s doing!”

 

“Speaking of your soulmate, my mom used to tell me about how red soulmates were supposed to be your natural opposite but nature  _ really _ cranked up the opposites with you two.” Usopp let out a big sigh, “the only thing that could make you two any more different would be if one of you was blonde.”

 

Nami snickered at the thought, “I think Law being blonde would only make him even creepier.” 

 

Usopp visibly shuddered at that, “that’s a good point.”

 

X-x-X

 

Of course the Strawhats would show up on Punk Hazard, at the worst possible time with no pre-warning and waist no time in encouraging an especially annoying group of Marines into storming the island as well. Law didn’t know why he ever thought he could work with them. At this point he was sure there was some god watching over him and getting miles of sick amusement out of his continuous, and never ending dumpster fire of a life.

 

This wasn’t ideal in any sense of the word, but he could work with it if he played his cards just right. Doflamingo still didn’t know he was here, and Caesar was consistently proving himself to be a bonafide idiot. Monet was smart, but she seemed loyal to Caesar over Doflamingo, something that would undoubtedly get her killed sooner rather than later. Not that he would let her leave the island alive regardless of her allegiances.

 

He could pull this off, he repeated to himself, he just had to to glue his plan back together piece by piece while getting mercilessly kicked down from both sides. Unintentionally from one side, but Luffy-ya was sabotaging him regardless.

 

X-x-X

 

“Hey guys this is Traffy!! My  _ soulmate _ soulmate! We’re forming an alliance to take down Kaido or someone, but the important part is we’re getting married! Well,  _ after _ I become pirate king of course!” 

 

The screech of “WHAT?!” from Usopp was enough to shake the icicles hanging from the caves’ ceiling a worrying amount. Sending ice flakes down in a flurry to collect on the groups shoulders and heads. “You were just supposed to go get Nami! How’d you come back with an eccentric idea like this!?”

 

“The marriage part was entirely his idea.” Law made a waving gesture with his hand like that was the only issue with Luffy’s speech.

 

Running forwards Usopp grabbed Luffy by the shoulders and began shaking him to try and possibly bring back some sense into their stupid, stupid captain while he continued his rant, “THAT’S NOT EVEN THE BIGGEST ISSUE HERE. OF COURSE YOU’D WANNA MARRY YOUR SOULMATE- I’M A  _ LITTLE _ MORE CONCERNED ABOUT THE KAIDO BIT.” 

 

Luffy pouted as he was shaken, “Listen Usopp…” 

 

“No not ‘listen Usopp’! Even if he’s your romantic soulmate he’s a creep!! I won’t be able to sleep peacefully with a guy like this on board!” At Usopp’s screams Nami and Chopper chimed in with their own agreeing statements, nodding along like Usopp had imparted some kind of divine wisdom, before Robin spoke up with her own opinion.

 

“Luffy. I’ll go along with whatever you want, but you should know there’s a high rate of betrayals with pirate alliance.” Robin’s brows knitted together as she tilted her head towards her captain before looking straight at Law, “It can be even messier with soulmates involved, are you sure you can trust him?”

 

“Huh.” Luffy put his hands on his hips at that, turning to face Law “are you gonna betray me Traffy?”

 

“I already agreed to your marriage proposal didn’t I?” At Law’s dismissal Luffy turned towards his crew, eyes shining and grin triumphant, acting like Law had just prostrated himself to them, declaring his undying loyalty.

 

The silence was brief and deafening before Usopp opened his mouth again, “WHAT THE HELL KIND OF ANSWER IS THAT?!” His shriek echoed across the walls of the cave and had definitely knocked down a couple icicles that time.

 

X-x-X

 

Trying to piece together his plans that Luffy had smashed to bits was equivalent to trying to explain algebra to a toddler. Impractical, not worth even attempting and ultimately, impossible. Although he’d still prefer trying to do that over his current situation, trying to get Luffy to follow a plan. To add onto that, his crew was nearly as bad as him. Scratch that-  _ just  _ as bad as him.

 

Luffy’s marksman trying to tie a reindeer mink to his head was where he drew the line for their practical jokes, no matter  _ how  _ cute Tony-ya is. But, with how crazy Luffy’s crew kept proving themselves to be, he was beginning to doubt that it was meant to be a joke.

 

At this point, Law decided he would just going to go along with their idiocy at this point. If worse came to worse he was confident enough in himself to pull together a plan that could get them out of almost any mess.

 

After succeeding in kidnapping Caesar, blowing up the island, and finally, making sure all the kids would be safe with Smoker. The Strawhats along with Momo’s group all headed back aboard the Sunny to start sailing towards Dressrosa. On a cloudless path via Law’s demand. 

 

Luffy for his part seemed happy to just be able to spend time near Law, chatting about anything that came to his mind. Something that made Law feel slight regret about his choice to leave Amazon Lily as soon as Luffy had woken up. Not that he wouldn’t do the same thing if he were to go back in time to that moment.

 

Their whole party was currently in the kitchen eating lunch, Law with rice balls instead of the sandwiches Sanji had made for everyone else. “So you  _ really _ do have Luffy’s name?” Nami’s voice was edging on judgemental as she squinted across the table at Law. 

 

Law only sighed at her provocation, “I sure hope I do, if I find out i’ve put up with you nut jobs this long and Luffy-ya isn’t even my soulmate I might just walk myself into the ocean.” Preferably after Doflamingo had choked on his own teeth, but with Luffy’s crew, death might just win out over getting revenge for Cora-san.

 

There was a snort to his left and Law could see Luffy’s first mate chuckling to himself. An action that earned him a sharp kick to the shin under the table. A kick that turned into a very aggressive game of footsie, or maybe it was just fighting, Law couldn’t tell anymore with Luffy’s crew.

 

“Where is it?” Luffy couldn’t help himself as he leaned just a bit too far into Law’s personal bubble for his own liking, big doe eyes pleading for some sort of answer.

 

“What he said,” Nami chimed in again her stare not lifting from Law’s body for a second. “A bit of confirmation would be nice is all.” She waved her hand frivolously like the topic didn’t matter to her despite the clear truth that it did.

 

Raising an eyebrow back at her Law couldn’t help the small smirk that began to slip onto his face as he thought about his reply. “It could very well be in somewhere private. Do you really want to goad me into potentially ripping my pants off in the middle of a perfectly good meal?”

 

That got Sanji to take a pause in his footsie war for a moment, “if anyone takes off their pants in  _ my kitchen  _ they’re going to leave with a few less limbs than what they came in with.” 

 

Zoro opened his mouth in response, more than likely to say something crude, but was quickly silenced by Robin forming a arm out of Zoro’s shoulder and using it to pinch the swordsman's’ cheek. Causing a chain reaction of Zoro knocking over his bottle of sake onto Momonosuke’s lap and Momonosuke letting out a puff of fire in his surprised state, settin his entire corner of the dining table on fire. In the midst of the panic Luffy took his chance to start snatching food off of plates.

 

Law sighed at the plain and open insanity he was surrounded by, resisting the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose and spoke up quietly, more to Luffy than anyone else. “It’s on my collarbone, not that I’ll be taking my shirt off any time around you sociopaths. You’re all just going to have to take my word for it.”

 

“That’s nice to know! Mine’s on my back I can show you if you want.” Luffy sounded painfully happy and beamed up at Law for the tiny bit of information he was given.

 

X-x-X

 

“Law, it’s so nice to have you back with us. Do you know how long I’ve been looking for you? It’s so hard to catch a fleeting bird.” Doflamingo’s grin was as toothy and utterly annoying as Law remembered. If it was possible the enormous man seemed to have grown even more of an ego than he had the last time Law had seen him. The bastard was about two compliments away from his head physically growing.

 

“If you’re going to stand there and gloat about catching me I’d rather you just kill me, we both know you’d have never caught me if I didn’t practically walk myself into your trap.” Law hissed the words out, not able to hide the years of spite and anger. 

 

“I’ll admit, I probably wouldn’t of,” speaking out loud that he had any flaw was definitely a new thing for Doflamingo, “you’re a little too smart for your own good. You and Rocinante both. Now, I'm not fond of the idea of killing another one of my soulmates, but let’s just get this over with  _ Law _ . I won and you lost. Do the immortality surgery on me.” 

 

That made Law freeze, “ _ another  _ one of your soulmates?” That wasn’t right Doflamingo couldn’t have known they were soulmates. Who would have told him?

 

Law’s internal dialogue was cut short as Doflamingo rolled up the sleeve of his shirt a bit, bringing his forearm into Law’s view, “why else would someone like  _ me _ take in a child as pathetic and doomed to die as you? Like there was ever any hope of curing you. The ope-ope fruit appearing just when you needed it was a sheer miracle.”

 

When Law saw the flash of faded red and a flash of his name it made him feel ill, had that been why Corazon had been so much rougher with him than Baby-5 and Buffalo? Anger building up he craned his head to spit in Doflamingo’s face, “You’re sick.” He growled out the words while glaring up at the blonde.

 

Then Doflamingo tensed, a vein bulging in his forehead and his fists tightening so much his knuckles turned white. Law winced, ready to receive the death he proclaimed he wanted. When suddenly from his right a one legged soldier came hopping out from behind a wall with Luffy hot on his trail, carrying a woman under his rubbery arm. 

 

“Traffy I’m here to save you!” The cheerful cry of his butchered name sounded like music to Law’s ears.

 

Being thrown over Luffy’s shoulder wasn’t exactly a comfortable position considering his bullet wounds and various bruises, but thinking back to his previous position. Sitting, imobile, and powerless in front of the person he hated most in the world, Luffy’s shoulder could be a million beri hotel room as far as he was concerned.

 

X-x-X

 

Seeing Law laying on the ground motionless and unbreathing in front of Doflamingo made Luffy’s heart skip a beat, his breath catch and anger flare inside his chest. He wasn’t even this angry when Ace had died he was mostly sad. Kind of shocked- just mostly sad.

 

But this made his blood boil. Wasn’t ‘Mingo just saying how he was one of Law’s soulmate? Who would do this to their own soulmate?

 

‘Mingo had really hurt one too many people now.

 

X-x-X

 

Law came back into consciousness after the battle with Doflamingo thoroughly regretting not staying asleep when he felt the burning pain in his right arm from where it’d been sewn back on, and the aches from all over his body from the many spots he’d taken hits. 

 

Blinking a few times to fully wake himself up Law became aware of a weight on his chest and looked down to see Luffy laying on top of him, arms wrapped securely around Law’s middle. Luffy’s was busying himself with snoring loudly, and drooling a puddle onto the bandages on Law’s chest. It would almost be cute if it wasn’t so unsanitary.

 

Glancing around the room Law saw the few members of Luffy’s crew that had stayed to participate in the battle all sleeping in various spots of the cabin. Varying from Zoro sleeping on the floor to Usopp snoring on the table in the middle of the room, all of them resting after stupidly risking their lives to complete his goal.  _ His _ goal to defeat Doflamingo.

 

Staring up at the ceiling Law let out a shaky breath. They had really defeated the bastard, and destroyed his entire underground empire. If Law said the thought didn’t bring a grin to his face then he’d be lying. Any pain he was feeling now was dwarfed in comparison to the satisfaction that Doflamingo’s defeat brought. He’d completed Cora-san’s goal. He’d finally done it.

 

The thought almost brought tears to his eyes, but considering he was in a small cabin with several people who would never let him live it down he settled for staring at the ceiling with watery eyes, a satisfied smile on his face.

 

“Wow, what a great smile Traffy!” Law startled, looking down to see Luffy barely awake both of his eyes not even open as he ogled Law’s face. “You know, I always used to say that my soulmate would have a... greaaaat...smile….” Falling back asleep mid sentence Luffy’s head softly dropped back onto his chest.

 

A great smile? Most people, even his own crew preferred the words cruel when it came to his smiles. Of course Luffy would see a  _ great _ smile.

 

Law shook his head softly in amusement, “Only you Luffy-ya.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll admit I’m not entirely happy with this fic but that might also be because it’s entirely self serving and has been sitting around for so long (-᷅_-᷄๑)
> 
> I’d love to hear any thoughts you guys had on this shdjjfjfkfkf  
> Next will probably be ZoSa my favourite fighting bfs


End file.
